schurkenfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Pump
Pump (パンプ) ist ein Schurke aus dem 2018 erschienenen Anime-Film The Seven Deadly Sins the Movie: Prisoners of the Sky. Er ist ein Mitglied des Dämonenclans und ein Mitglied der Six Knights of Black. Nach 3.000 Jahren Verbannung können die Dämonen das Siegel brechen und wollen das Himmelsvolk auslöschen um die Seelen der Bevölkerung der Dämonenbestie Indura zu opfern. Dabei stellen sich ihnen aber die Seven Deadly Sins entgegen und Pump kommt in einem Kampf mit Ban ums Leben. Biographie Vergangenheit Als Mitglied des Dämonenclans wurde Pump zu einem der sechs Mitgliedern des berüchtigten Ordens Six Knights of Black. Er verfügt über die Fähigkeit, lähmende Stacheln aus der Rüstung seines Körpers auszufahren. Vor 3.000 Jahren kämpften die Six Knights of Black an der Seite der Dämonen im Heiligen Krieg und wurden nach der Niederlage der Dämonen im Himmel in dem sogenannten Felsenei versiegelt, in dem auch diverse niedere Dämonen sowie die Bestie Indura versiegelt wurden. Rückkehr und Tod 3.000 Jahre später können die Six Knights of Black das Siegel aber brechen und sich und die anderen versiegelten Dämonen aus dem Felsenei befreien. Während Dahaka vorprescht, lassen die anderen Knights sich noch etwas Zeit um wieder zu Kräften zu kommen. Als sie erkennen, das Dahaka ums Leben gekommen sein muss, wittert Belion dahinter einen mächtigen Feind. Er beschließt, sich diese Person vorzuknöpfen, was Pump verärgert, da die restlichen Mitglieder der Six Knights dann lediglich die schwachen Krieger des Himmelsvolks bekämpfen können. Dennoch wird es so beschlossen und die Six Knights werfen sich in den Kampf gegen das Himmelsvolk, welches von den Seven Deadly Sins unterstützt wird. Im Kampf tötet Pump vier Ritter des Himmelsvolks, bevor er sieht dass die Kriegerin Ellatte auf ihn zufliegt. Amüsiert überlegt Pump, ob er sie schnell oder langsam und qualvoll töten solll. Bevor Ellatte ihn erreichen kann - und dabei fast in die lange, dünne Klinge hereinrast, die Pump aus seinem Körper ausfährt, wird Ellatte von Meliodas zurückgehalten. Hämisch fragt Pump, was sie denn hat und katapultiert mehrere Stacheln aus seinem Körper in die Richtung der beiden. Meliodas wehrt diese mit seinem Schwert ab und Pump erkennt, dass Meliodas derjenige sein muss, um den Belion sich persönlich kümmern will. Tatsächlich wird Meliodas im selben Moment von Belion angegriffen und fortgeschleudert. Pump springt daraufhin wahnsinnig kichernd Ellatte hinterher um sie zu töten. Sie kann seinen Metallpanzer jedoch nicht durchdringen und wird schließlich von der Spitze von Pumps Stacheln getroffen, woraufhin sie völlig erstarrt und die Kontrolle über ihren Körper verliert. Höhnisch stellt Pump ihr den Effekt seiner Hypnosestacheln vor. Danach fährt er Stacheln aus seinem ganzen Körper aus und will Ellatte in einer tödlichen Umarmung umschließen, doch bevor er sie fassen kann, wird Ellatte von Solaad gerettet. Pump wird sofort darauf von Ban, einem der Seven Deadly Sins, angegriffen, der ihm seine Stacheln herausreißt und ihn im Nahkampf völlig auseinandernimmt. Als Pump am Boden liegt, fährt er jedoch einen einzigen langen Stachel aus, der Ban trifft und betäubt. Pump zieht Ban nun an sich heran, fährt neue Stacheln aus und umarmt ihn, was Ban aber nicht tötet, da er unsterblich ist. Ban reißt sich frei, umarmt stattdessen seinerseits Pump und drückt ihn mit einer solchen Gewalt, dass er Pump das Rückgrat bricht und ihn tötet. Da ihr Angriff nicht funktioniert, opfert Belion kurz darauf anstelle der Seelen des Himmelsvolks die Seelen seiner gefallenen Kameraden - Pump eingeschlossen - um Indura zu befreien. Galerie PumpBefreit.png|Pump entkommt der Verbannung PumpGesicht.png|Pumps Schädel PumpErkenntMeliodas.png|Pump erkennt Meliodas PumpHypnosenadel.png|Pumps Hypnosenadeln PumpWillUmarmung.png|Pump will Ellatte umarmen PumpNadeln.png|Pump fährt seine Nadeln aus PumpAmBoden.png|Ban schlägt Pump nieder PumpSpießtBan.png|Pump spießt Ban auf PumpZerquetscht.png|Ban tötet Pump Navigation Kategorie:The Seven Deadly Sins-Schurke Kategorie:Anime-Schurke Kategorie:Filmbösewicht Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Psychisch krank Kategorie:Psychopath Kategorie:Dämon Kategorie:Militär Kategorie:Kämpfer Kategorie:Scharlatan Kategorie:Provokant Kategorie:Sadist Kategorie:Tot